More Than Just Friends
by kellsojackx3
Summary: One-shot. Jassie. Personally for a love story. Based off of Just Friends, by the Jonas Brothers. Love/hate? Anyways, everyone know they're meant to be, except the girl who really matters. Will she love him? First songfic one-shot. : R&R!


**A one-shot. Hope you like! I thought it was pretty good, for late notice and all. I just had to write it!**

**Jassie.**

**R&R!**

**Lve, berry.boba.nut.**

* * *

Dedicated to all the guys/girls who follow this song and just love, love the lyrics too! Oh, and of course love the Jonas Brothers!

_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just…_

It's obvious I can't live without her. She's the air inside me, the love that keeps my heart pumping. When I sleep at night, my dreams are filled with her smile, her looks, her life and how it's intertwined with mine. I walk down the halls at school, I see her with her friends, but I can't help think, are we more than friends? Well, let's face it: Josh Hotz, me, is truly in love my best friend.

_  
I don't want to lead you on  
No  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah  
_

She only sees me as her "best guy friend". But, hasn't she seen the love stories where best friends fall in love? Why can't we be like that? Aren't I good enough? There she is, with her friends, and I'm by her side, but only as a friend. I seriously don't wanna confuse her with my confused thoughts and feelings, but sometimes I have to grow out of the whole "friend" thing, and she has to know I want her to grow out of it too. Massie Block doesn't have a boyfriend, _yet_.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans_

Every day I dream of her thinking of me, what we could plan to do every morning, every day at school, and every time after that. I know it'll happen, I just gotta convince her it's meant to me. That the whole school sees us as the perfect couple, including me, except for _you_.

_I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends._

_Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
Yeah  
_

**MASSIE: heyy BGF (bgf, new term!)**

**JOSH: haha, nice.**

**MASSIE: oo, I gotta go, TPC is here, cya at school!**

**MASSIE HAS SIGNED OFF.**

And as she signs off, I sigh.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen_

How does she not see us fit perfectly together? We both have that sense of style, that connection, the bond between us. If I can't convince her to love me by tomorrow, I don't know what I'll do. All I know, is somehow I have to make her picture our wedding day, just like I do.

_Thinking about how  
We're gonna say our vows  
It's cool we're just friends  
She walks down the aisle  
I see all my friends smile  
Cause now we're more than friends_

Maybe, just maybe, tomorrow at school, she'll see me in a different light, and I'll finally get my dream. She'll realize we're just more than friends. We'll both walk down two different ends of the school hallway, but end up in the middle of it, together, our hands and lips intertwined, creating one. One love.

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
We've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
Just keep on thinking of when we used to be just friends_

In my head, we're more than friends, but if I can't have her my way, then I'll just keep as her best guy friend, and hopefully I'll always be. But dreams do come true, and one day we'll be wayy more than _Just Friends_.

**Well, that was that! Did you love/hate it? Please write a review, send me some feedback! I've never done a songfic one-shot, so I hope it was averagely good. **

**Do most readers like Jassie? **

**For me, together, they're okay, but I seem to write about them alot, check out my other stories for proof.**

**I hope you don't think it's just like any other songfic one-shot, because it's not. It's more than that. This one-shot is actually pretty personal, so I hope you feel the same. **

**:)**

**Lve, berry.boba.nut.**


End file.
